Awaiting Reprisal
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: When you play a game of power and manipulation with a god it will always come back to hit you one day... yaoirape


**Author's notes**: Don't ask me why I wrote this, just don't. It was my evil side who did it I swear. Kanon is my favourite character really, don't let this fool you. ;; Else what can I say beside… that it's short? ;; Oh yeah, The quote at the beginning is from the song Raining Blood by Tori Amos.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of the characters in this fic (except for Kanon's and Saga's master who is an OC). They are copyright of Masami Kurumada, I'm just borrowing the Saints for the purpose of the fic. Don't worry they are all well treated and fed (at default of being paid ;;;).

**Warning**: Yaoi, rape, lemon and lot of angst for Kanon. NC-17 rating. The "pairing" (if you can call that a pairing) is a secret till the end so read the fic to know who is screwing (literally) with Kanon. I tried my best but keep in mind I'm French and that I don't have a beta reader, so some faults may have slipped by me unnoticed. As we all know, spell checkers can only do so much.

Awaiting Reprisal

By Shadow Arashi

_Trapped in purgatory_

_A lifeless object, alive_

_Awaiting reprisal_

_Death will be their acquisition..._

An arm loosely wrapped around his waist, a soft breath against his ear, blue hair tickling his cheek...

Kanon shivered, eyes tightly shut and ignoring the world around him in the vain hope that it would disappear. But alas there was no such luck for him. The body next to him was still there, and so were the memories.

Kanon fought back a whimper of despair, the small of his back still aching as he buried himself under the white satin sheets.

When would this nightmare ever stop? When would he finally get to _rest_? Hadn't he been dirtied enough already? What did he ever do in his past life to deserve this? A part of him sarcastically thought he ought to be used to it by now...

How many times had he wished for someone to save him by now? When will his spiral down to hell ever end?

And why, oh god **_why did he always found himself in those situations_**!

After trying so hard to make amend for his past mistakes, how could he not find it unfair?

The breath on his ear suddenly grew heavier; the arm around his waist tightened its hold while a hand made its way between his legs, earning a choked moan from his trembling lips.

"Kanon..."

A low voice whispered, tainted with the barest hint of a threat.

_/Oh no... don't tell me **he** is awake please.../ _

Kanon stayed motionless, trying to forget where he was and what was happening to his body but without success.

The hand had became more insistent and bolder now, making it impossible to ignore its presence any longer, especially when rude fingers invited themselves inside his hurting body. But he wouldn't give in. Kanon bit his lips instead, drawing bittersweet blood.

The voice chuckled and a warm tongue lapped the blood trickling down his chin. Kanon shuddered, flash of another man who used to do the same thing flaring to the front of his mind.

_"Ma- master!" _

"A twin... I should have known. It's always twins for the Gemini cloth."

"Don't tell! Please! I will do anything; just don't separate me from my brother!"

"Aren't you pretty my boy... as pretty as your brother of course. I let you stay with your brother, but you have to do something for me."

"What do I have to do?"

"Come here and I will show you."

"Bu- but I'm still naked! I have to finish my shower!"

"Well I will just have to fetch you then."

"A- auhh!"

**a small body hitting the cold and wet wall, mouths locked in a harsh, unwanted kiss drawing blood, a tongue licking a small, childish chin**

/

The second hand had joined the first now, intend on helping the voice's owner in _his_ task and bringing their victim back to the present. Quivering thighs were spread forcefully and the long white legs thrown carelessly over broad shoulders, a terrified gasp the only sound in the room.

Kanon screamed in pain with no restrain this time when his _tormentor_ forced _himself_ inside him, knowing he couldn't stop himself and that it pleased _him_, no matter how much he hated it. And indeed the voice grunted its pleasure and approval, his _master_ never stopping the sharp, inhumanly strong thrusts which were tearing him apart.

Tears of pain slide down Kanon's reddened cheek and he thrown his head back to hide his shame, hoping to at least be given this small dignity. Thankfully this time his wish was granted, or his _master_ chooses to ignore it.

Soon enough the pain melted into liquid heat, bringing unwanted pleasure to his tired, abused and now burning body. Kanon desperately tried to catch his breath while his already shattered mind was thrown into another painful memory trip.

_/ _

"Saga! Sa- ugh! Saga please stop!"

"Just stay still and let me have my fun!"

"No! Saga stop it you aren't being yourself! Just look at your hair! It's bl-"

**slap**

"I say don't move."

"Sa- **gasp**"

/

A hand pulling violently on his waterfall of blue hair snapped Kanon out of his trance, just in time to feel his _master_ reach _his_ peak before falling on top of his weary body. Kanon just lay limp under his _master_, tired, broken and weak, his body on fire and thighs covered in blood and _something else_ he just didn't want to think about.

His current _master_ and _owner_ pulled him against _his_ chest possessively, caressing his hair and flushed skin with a satisfied smile to the slave that not even Athena herself could take away from _him_ this time.

"My Sea Dragon…"

Kanon blinked back new tears and pressed his face against his long hair, trying not to listen to the seductive voice of _Poseidon_ and fighting to not enjoy the small attention his body begged for despite his better judgment.

First his teacher, then his brother and now the Sea God himself...

When will he ever stop being a toy for the people around him?

**OWARI**

**Shadow:** I blame this fic on Sagakure and her PoseidonxKanon tentacle fanarts. XD Honestly, I saw her fanarts of PoseidonxKanon and ShionxSaga and I thought "Hey, if Saga was abused by Shion in his youth, what about Kanon?" and I come up with this crazy idea of Kanon being abused by their teacher (who wasn't supposed to find out about Kanon) on a daily basis in exchange for his silence about Kanon's existence. Saga doesn't know about it. This is the final result of those two ideas + special appearance of Poseidon wanting to be even with Kanon who manipulated him during his time in the Sea Sanctuary. Yes it's complicated I know. --;; But I love the final product. ;; Beside I wanted to show that if Kanon manipulated people, he didn't started this game and he is just as caught up in the web than everyone else, if not more. I will shut up now. _**sweatdrops**_


End file.
